


芽冬小船

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 产乳, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky





	芽冬小船

冬兵是在垃圾桶那里捡回来这个小男生的。  
鬼知道他为什么会突然同情心发作，做出这种事。冬日战士巴基隶属于一个九头蛇的杀手组织，是他们中最为优秀的杀手，传闻他冷血无情，为了完成任务可以不择手段。  
他现在是在执行一个埋伏的任务：在这里蹲守一个月等着一个政客来这里度假，然后杀死他。所以巴基一个人租在了一个阁楼里，白天以在超市收银的工作作为掩饰。  
捡回这个男生是某次他下班回来后，看到了金发的男孩躺在垃圾桶旁边。如果没有路灯，根本不会有人发现他。  
巴基把他捡回了家。他受伤很严重，一直高烧不退，四五天了都没有醒来过。  
但是他却会在睡梦中拉住巴基的手不让他走。巴基怀疑自己被他当成妈妈了，因为这个男生总一个劲儿地把头往他怀里拱，他只能陪着他睡觉。结果问题就来了，男生脑子大概是烧坏了，动来动去弄开了巴基的衣服，找到了巴基胸口的乳头，把它含了进嘴里吮吸啃咬。  
他一个大男人的哪来的奶？巴基又羞又恼，想要推开男生，可男生却像八爪鱼似的缠住了他，把他搂的死死的。  
算了，毕竟他是病人。巴基想，只能无奈地随他去了。  
可该死的，什么样的病人会像婴儿似的？这个男生最起码也得十四五岁了，虽然瘦弱得不像话，但明显就不是一个小孩子了好吗？  
然而事情没有这么结束，男生吮吸得啧啧有声，舌头似乎意犹未尽地在乳尖上舔舐，有时也许是因为吸不到乳汁而下意识地咬了咬。  
又酥麻又微疼的感觉让巴基整个胸脯都发麻，该死……还有点舒服？  
巴基涨红了脸，他感觉到自己下身可耻地硬了起来……  
老天……

可这孩子似乎病得很重，昏迷了好几天。巴基也一直想不清楚自己为什么要救这个孩子，他带了药回来喂给他，还给他输了葡萄糖，每天晚上给他擦拭身体……然后被这个孩子紧紧缠住，吮吸他的胸部……  
太羞耻了，这也。还好这个孩子是昏迷的，起初他还是觉得有一点点舒服的，但还是忍不住抗拒；后来甚至有点习惯于被含着了，湿热的口腔与柔软的嘴唇让他舒服得要死，还有吮吸感，甚至让他觉得自己好像真的要分泌出乳汁了。再加上天知道的该死的孩子的本性，这个孩子在嘴里含着一个时手里还要霸占另一个，踩奶似的轻轻揉着。  
这太丢人了，他堂堂冬日战士，九头蛇下让人闻风丧胆的恐怖杀手，居然给一个十几岁都有了的孩子喂奶，说出去他恐怕要被笑死，皮尔斯也肯定会觉得他在玩忽职守，要动手惩罚他。  
但是……又有谁知道呢？  
堂堂冬日战士，九头蛇下让人闻风丧胆的恐怖杀手红着脸揉了揉男孩柔软的金发，呼吸有些急促。  
但是这个孩子有时也没那么老实，好像梦到了什么可怕的东西，然后把巴基咬得生疼。巴基很想动手打他，但想了想他也不是有意的，最终自己委屈巴巴地推开了男孩，默默地缓一缓。  
低头看时，巴基发现自己的乳头都被咬得又红又肿，还好像破了皮。  
都怪他。巴基咬着嘴唇，瞪了还在梦中的男孩一眼，却看到男孩嘴唇嗫嚅着，好像在说些什么。他屏住呼吸，却听到了男孩在断断续续地喊着一个名字“bu …… bucky……”  
bucky？巴基想了好久才想起来那是自己的名字，他为什么会知道他的名字？  
巴基立即警觉起来，但仔细想想，眼前这个小男孩根本没有威慑，至少目前是这样，他大可以等他醒来再好好盘问，至少目前为止冬日战士还没有遇到过他解决不了的人。  
这么想着，巴基拉好了被子，然后又被一只手搂住了腰，虽然是睡着，但少年的动作却熟练得很，再次找到了地方。

就这么第五天过去了，巴基在超市上班时觉得有点难受。他的乳头被吮得红肿胀疼，甚至还有点被磕破了皮，被衬衫摩擦时，疼得难受。  
而他的目标还没有出现，他的时间已经用光了一半了，如果没有完成的话，他回去就没有办法交差，皮尔斯会揍他，然后把他送到机器上，让他又忘掉很多东西。  
每次从那个机器上下来时，巴基都会觉得自己自己忘记了一些东西，可是他大概永远不知道那些是什么了。九头蛇编写好了他的记忆，他只能记得他被允许记得的东西。  
一开始他会有些难过的，但是时间久了，巴基就习惯了。而且完成任务的话，他们通常不给他洗脑来着。

下班后巴基买了几块三明治，还有一些水果与饮料，回到了自己的出租屋。他不是不会自己做食物吃，而是根本没有想过自己还可以去制作食物。  
当巴基打开门时，他一眼就看到了那个站在阳台前的瘦小的身影。他本能地掏出腰间的枪，但还没拿出来时，那个少年就回过了头来，湛蓝的眼睛温柔地看着他，脸上满是惊喜：“果然是你，巴基，你果然在这里。”  
巴基满肚子疑惑，但少年好像看不见他手里的枪似的，径直朝他走了过来，然后无视他凶狠的眼神，一把拥抱住了他。  
他感觉到少年羸弱的胸膛贴着他剧烈地起伏着，心脏嘭嘭直跳，他甚至可以感觉到少年脆弱的骨骼，让他忍不住小心翼翼的。  
“你是谁？”巴基冷着脸问他。  
少年抬起头来，看着他的眼里闪过惊讶，接着是意料之中的痛惜，搂着巴基的手收得更紧了，明明那么瘦弱，巴基却觉得自己要喘不过气了。  
“我是史蒂夫，史蒂夫 罗杰斯，你曾经很照顾我的。”少年说着，盯着他的眼里有些带着决绝的痛楚，“你不记得了对吗？”  
巴基冷着脸推开他，竭尽全力让自己显得很凶狠，“你认错人了，我不知道什么史蒂夫的，我是冬兵，九头蛇的杀手，如果你来是为了阻止我的计划，我现在就可以杀了你。”  
史蒂夫看着他愣了愣，接着笑了笑，笑容中透露出辛酸悲伤，“也许吧，看来你是真的不记得我了……不过我也无路可走了，除了你，巴基，我已经一无所有，也无家可归了。”  
说罢还咳嗽了几声。  
巴基盯着他看了几秒，接着表情松动了下来，但还是维持着冷淡的语气说：“那你就住下来吧，不过我只能照顾你十几天。”  
史蒂夫似乎很是惊喜，再次一把狠狠地抱住了巴基，“谢谢你，巴基，你真善良。”  
（芽：计划通）

晚饭时巴基就后悔了，这个小个子远比他想象中的能吃，吃得比巴基自己都还多。几个三明治和李子根本不够两个人吃的。巴基问他多大了时，史蒂夫回答他是十七了，根本不是十四五岁，已经是一个大人了，居然还装可怜，臭不要脸。  
巴基觉得自己受骗了，这分明就是在欺负他记忆太少，涉世不深。  
还好史蒂夫又去给他煎了几个鸡蛋，热乎乎的，味道比外面买来的好吃多了。  
在巴基吃饭时，史蒂夫去吃了药，又洗了个澡，接着就坐在了床边，拿着铅笔在纸上写写画画。  
巴基洗漱出来后，准备和史蒂夫商议一下睡在哪儿的问题，他是想让史蒂夫睡沙发的，虽然之前在史蒂夫昏迷时他俩是一直同床共枕的，但现在不一样了，不是吗？  
“巴基，你先睡吧，我快画完了。”史蒂夫说。  
于是巴基钻进了被子里，心里想着这可是你让我睡在床上的，我可没有让你去睡沙发，我才不心机。  
但出乎他意料的是，在他上下眼皮开始打架时，史蒂夫钻进了被子里，十分自然地拥抱住了他。  
巴基几乎是条件反射地觉得胸口发疼，下意识地想要推开史蒂夫，但接着就感到了一个温热的手掌覆盖在了他的胸口上。巴基有些吃疼地缩了一下，然后衣服就被满脸愠怒的少年向上掀开了。  
被子被推到了一边，有些冰凉的空气让巴基裸露在外的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。旁边的少年侧身看着他的胸口上涨红的乳头，脸上阴晴不定。  
史蒂夫的双手攥紧了被褥，声音里有隐藏不住的怒气：“这是谁干的？巴基？告诉我，哪个混蛋敢这样对你？”  
……这怎么说……巴基觉得尴尬极了，他怎么可能跟史蒂夫说“我的奶头是给你吸肿的”？这太羞耻了，简直就是处刑。  
“不干你事。”巴基生硬地说，别过脸去。  
然而接下来发生的事完全超出了他的预料。  
史蒂夫突然低下头来，狠狠地咬住了他的乳头，牙齿在上面撕扯折磨，疼得巴基险些流出眼泪来。他下意识地想要推开史蒂夫，但想到身上的这个人瘦弱得不像话，他怕伤到他，只能轻轻地去推史蒂夫。  
好像是出了气似的，史蒂夫松开了他，抬起头用双手捧住巴基的脸，蓝色的眼睛里满是苦苦的哀求，还带着难以言喻的伤痛，“告诉我，please，巴基，告诉我好吗？求求你，都告诉我好吗？”  
这怎么可能说得出口……巴基沉默了一会儿，“我不想说。”  
他感觉到身边的人突然翻了个身，接着就遮住了他的视线，明明是细瘦的胳膊，却有力地钳制住了巴基的手腕，把它们按在身下无法动弹，然后低下了头嘴唇贴在了他的嘴唇上。  
堂堂冬日战士，九头蛇让人闻风丧胆的恐怖杀手瞬间大脑一片空白，恐惧、慌乱又无助，他是要被强暴了吗？他是在被猥亵吗？？？？就像电视里的那样？那他该怎么办？？？  
身上的那个少年的舌头灵巧地撬开了他的牙关，钻进了他的口腔里，找到了他的舌头强迫他与他纠缠。巴基手忙脚乱地想把身上的人推开，但他的手腕被狠狠地抓着，根本动弹不了。他只能被迫回应着史蒂夫的吻，让这个年轻人在他嘴里肆虐侵占，吻得他几乎无法呼吸。  
在巴基以为自己要窒息了时，史蒂夫终于松开了按着他的手，膝盖不怀好意地分开了他的双腿，手从衣摆下探了进去，抚摸着他的腰际，酥酥麻麻的痒让巴基忍不住缩了缩，下意识地狠狠地推开了史蒂夫。  
毫无疑问，巴基用的力气太大了，史蒂夫被他从身上推到了床下去，额头还在床角上磕破了皮，鲜血一直流到了眼睛里。  
一股罪恶感油然而生，巴基连忙坐了起来，担忧地看着史蒂夫，本想道歉，但想想是史蒂夫对他动手动脚在先，凭什么他要道歉？  
史蒂夫低头坐在地上，擦掉额头上的血，像是才冷静下来，语气里有些自责：“对不起，巴基，是我太过分了，我只是……不太能接受有人对你……我太生气了才这样的……”  
巴基没理他，拉上了被子背对着他躺了回去。呵，“太生气”、“太激动了”“我控制不住自己了”什么的，都是男人的借口，网上电视上都是这么说的，这样说当借口的男人都是大猪蹄子。  
但是，该死，他身上那些被摸过的地方烫得厉害，像在燃烧似的，尤其是胸口，又痒又疼，只要被子蹭一下就让他忍不住哆嗦，嘴唇被亲吻的感觉似乎还在……他被史蒂夫弄得硬了，好像他对刚才史蒂夫所做的丝毫不反感。  
“但是，巴基，我一点也不后悔，让我后悔的只有这么迟才找到你，只有比你小。如果我和你一般大的话，也许我就可以早一点占有你，让你属于我，也许你就不会失踪了。”后面的人这么说着，站了起来，走到了巴基身边，俯身轻轻地搂住了他。  
巴基微微合着双眼，睫毛颤抖个不停，史蒂夫的吻落在了他的额角，顺着鬓角吻到他的下巴上，在他的脖子上轻轻吮吸出一个又一个红痕，热气扑进巴基的衣领里，让他忍不住浑身都像筛糠似的发着抖。  
该死，他堂堂冬日战士，九头蛇让人闻风丧胆的恐怖杀手正在一个只有十七岁，又瘦又小的男孩身下又害怕又期待地抖个不停，说出去他们九头蛇肯定在业界没法立足，皮尔斯要是知道了，肯定要一个星期都不给他吃的了。  
可是……可是他真的好喜欢这个男孩抚摸着他的身体啊，他喜欢被史蒂夫亲吻，喜欢史蒂夫这样触碰他身体上所有敏感的部位，喜欢到双腿软得不得了，喜欢到无法动弹去反抗史蒂夫，喜欢到身体的每个细胞都为此发抖欢呼。  
史蒂夫坐在巴基的腰上（说实话，那轻的很），削瘦的手指剥开了巴基的衬衫，拇指和食指捏住了红肿的乳头，酸疼感让巴基忍不住哼疼。他一边抓揉着巴基的胸肌，一边照顾着他的乳头。巴基觉得自己简直要爆炸了，酸疼与胀痛感的同时，还有一种难以言喻的满足感几乎要让他哭出来，他一边疼痛难忍，一边又希望史蒂夫更用力地抓揉，让他直接死在这种满足感里算了。  
他满足了巴基，在疼得要死又满足得要死时，低头吻住巴基。把他喉咙里的呻吟和呼吸全都堵了回去，让他在窒息与疼痛中差点昏死过去。  
他感觉到史蒂夫贴在他胸膛上的纤细的身体，肋骨分明，脆弱得像纸糊的灯笼，但却滚烫得吓人，像是有一把火，从他的身上传染到了巴基自己的身上。所有和史蒂夫接触过的地方都变得热得他发疼，让他忍不住朝史蒂夫张开双手，半是渴求拥抱的样子拥抱住史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫的手顺着他的腰际滑了下去，抚摸着他的腹肌的纹络，像是把火点到了这里，让他的小腹里热得不像话。接着被史蒂夫轻柔地亲吻那里，巴基觉得自己硬得要爆炸了。  
他的身体各处在逐一地被史蒂夫点燃火焰，酥麻的快感从每一个被接触到的地方传来。巴基抬起上半身，主动亲吻上了史蒂夫的嘴唇，身体在他的抚慰下轻轻地迎合着。  
在史蒂夫解开他的裤子时，巴基很不好意思地别过脸去说：“是你弄的。”  
“嗯？”史蒂夫一头雾水。  
“我说我的胸口……真不知道你睡着了有什么癖好，非得要含着我的……睡，没断奶吗？”巴基努力保持着生气的声音，却越说到后面声音越小，最后满脸通红地把脸埋在了枕头里。  
“巴基……”史蒂夫伸手抚摸着巴基的头发，有些庆幸，也有些后悔刚才对于巴基的态度太过激动了。  
巴基透过一丝缝隙看到了史蒂夫开心得通红的脸，笑得跟个傻子似的，说实话，他真怕这个小家伙太高兴了然后犯了哮喘。  
哮喘？奇怪……  
史蒂夫的头在他耳边蹭了蹭，柔声问：“刚才都怪我，还继续吗？”  
巴基一把薅住了他的衣领，“你他妈！！都这样了还……你敢不继续试试！！老子拔掉你的老二喂狗！”  
史蒂夫笑了出来，手脚利索地脱了自己和巴基的衣服。巴基瞄了一眼……这个人看起来瘦瘦弱弱的，但是老二真的是……让人有点害怕。  
而且话说回来，怎么是他被压啊？？他堂堂冬日战士，九头蛇让人闻风丧胆的恐怖杀手，怎么会是在一个只有十七岁，瘦小得不行的小个子下面啊？？？而且他们才刚见面没多久啊！！！  
在堂堂冬日战士，九头蛇让人闻风丧胆的恐怖杀手还在思考人生时，史蒂夫右手的食指就已经塞进了他的后穴里进行扩张了。  
突如其来的侵入让巴基下意识收紧了双腿，小穴死死咬住了入侵者。  
“嘿，放轻松点。”史蒂夫拍了拍他的屁股，趴在他身上用另一只手去照顾他的胸口。  
胸口明明疼得不能再疼了，但被揉捏时还是有快感传来，胸肌在这种蹂躏下酸软一片，变得柔软无比，甚至还有些肿胀，一碰就疼，但巴基还是喜欢史蒂夫再多碰碰那里，疼他也喜欢……天，他是不是有什么关于乳房的性癖啊？  
要不是手指感到越来越湿滑，看着巴基眼角的泪花，史蒂夫几乎要以为巴基疼得接受不了了。“你喜欢这样吗，巴基？”  
他脑子里一片迷糊，根本没听清楚史蒂夫问了什么，只是觉得身后越来越舒服了，他逐渐适应了史蒂夫的手指，连那种异物感也似乎像一种快感在折磨着他，还有一种想要更多的进来的渴望，只是前面的阴茎得不到抚慰，让他好难受。  
“巴基，你喜欢这样吗？”史蒂夫加进了一根手指，放松了在他胸部上的动作。这才微微有些回过神来的巴基含含糊糊地“嗯”了一声。  
史蒂夫极有耐心地做着扩张，前面得不到抚弄，性欲只能不断积累，巴基感觉自己快被逼疯了，抬起屁股在史蒂夫梆硬的老二上磨蹭，自己伸手去撸动阴茎，头蹭在史蒂夫的耳边黏糊糊地喘着粗气。  
但他的手没多久就被史蒂夫推开了，在适应了三根手指后，史蒂夫的老二抵在了他的后穴上，接着缓慢地捅了进去……天，巴基觉得自己屁股上的肌肉都为此酸疼得不得了，里面不光被填满了，还被撑开了，像是贯穿了他的身体内部一样。史蒂夫半搂着巴基的腰，可是他的胳膊很细，让巴基有一种失去重心的失衡感。他小心翼翼地，却又只能将全身交给史蒂夫，回抱着史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫抽送起来，青筋突起老二碾过巴基的内壁，撑满了他，让他有种撕裂的疼痛，尤其是抽插的动作，他觉得自己要死了。史蒂夫也没放过他的胸口，狠狠揉捏着，在上面用力吮吸，留下一个又一个带着疼痛的青紫痕迹，在他已经被弄得不堪入目的乳头上轻轻撕咬，舌尖在上面舔舐打转。这好像有些太过了，太疼了，不管是胸前还是后穴，太疼了，疼得他眼泪直掉，可是他居然该死的好喜欢，满足的感觉和夹在其中的快感让他忍不住用双腿缠住史蒂夫的腰，把自己的屁股送上去，让史蒂夫狠狠地操他。  
这有些累，但是这是巴基的身体，巴基的后穴正紧紧地夹着他的阴茎，猫一样软糯的哭泣声让他的心尖都快化了……他正在上着他的邻家好哥哥，他的巴基，他可以这样做一整天。  
在感觉到了巴基的前列腺点时，史蒂夫朝着那一点揉压起来，快感超过了疼痛，巴基感到尾椎都在发麻，浪潮似的快感把他的大脑冲刷得一片空白，紧紧纠缠住史蒂夫，边流着眼泪边口齿不清地问史蒂夫要更多，一会儿又说不要了，接受不了了，一会儿又说着还要更多更多。  
结果是巴基几乎哭喊哑了嗓子，在胸部被折磨的疼痛以及后穴的快感下攀上了高潮，险些让他晕过去了，阴茎颤抖地将精液射在了史蒂夫的小腹上。史蒂夫也与此同时射在了他的肚子里，他们也这才想起来没有戴套。  
史蒂夫的精力远超巴基的预料，在那之后他们又做了几次，巴基被他折腾得大腿根酸疼难受，后穴好像不是自己的了，好像被操到了没办法自己合拢，只能张开一个小洞，淫靡地流出白色的精液。  
即使那时离天亮都不远了，史蒂夫也看起来似乎把全部的力气交代在了巴基的身上，但他还是坚持着把巴基拉到了浴室里做清理。

后来……据堂堂的冬日战士，九头蛇让人闻风丧胆的恐怖杀手回忆，他白天上班简直是一种煎熬，胸部又肿又疼，他甚至考虑弄个乳罩什么的……在执行那个任务的后几天，他拿着九头蛇的资金养着小情人，让小情人天天把他操得死去活来，也不知道他到底是哪里欠史蒂夫的。  
任务当然没有完成，史蒂夫最后拐了他跑路，直接带回了家里见了双方家长。什么见鬼的无家可归、无依无靠，呸，男人的嘴骗人的鬼。  
但是冬兵还是挺开心的。  
后来他也逐渐想了起来，史蒂夫就是他隔壁那个喜欢缠着他的小弟弟。


End file.
